Las Crónicas de Milo de Escorpio
by Red-Escorpion
Summary: Capítulo 4: Enoc de Orión hace su aparición en el lugar, pero no es el único que se deja ver, pues más personajes acuden a la cita.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1º

Era tarde, el sol estaba a mitad de camino de su ocaso tras el horizonte. La brisa otoñal del mes de noviembre golpeaba las costas de la isla de Milos, agitando el mar con dureza. En el firmamento, entre luces y sombras, los astros más brillantes hacían su aparición. Pero a pesar de no haber anochecido del todo, quince luminarias resplandecían en el firmamento con intensa fuerza sobre las tierras de aquella isla en mitad del mar Egeo.

Desde una gran playa de arena blanca y de aguas cristalina, se podría percibir que tras las colinas que la aislaban del interior, una contienda se estaba produciendo en aquellos instantes. Los estruendos de una batalla sonaban por doquier.

Una intensa cosmo-energía rojiza fluía por todo el interior hasta que repentinamente se escuchó sanguinariamente una sola palabra, ¡¡¡ANTARES!. Tras aquel atroz grito, una gran onda expansiva carmesí se extendía en todas direcciones desde lo profundo de las colinas hacia todas direcciones, calmando todo fenómeno meteorológico que sucediera en esos momentos y creando tras de sí un silencio sepulcral.

De entre la vegetación que estaba a pie de la virgen playa, la sombra de un personaje se descubría adentrándose en la arena. Un joven chico de unos dieciocho años, pelo largo azul, ojos verde azulados y de definida constitución se empezaba a distinguir entre las penumbras finales de un turbulento día.

Vestido con unos viejos ropajes de entrenamiento hechos de tela negras, compuestos por unos pantalones largos y una camisa sin mangas, ambos llenos de desgarros. En sus puños llevaba dos protectores de cuero impregnados con una sangre que no era del joven. Aquel fluido caía a la arena dejando un rastro en su trayecto hacia la orilla.

A un paso lento, pero sin detenerse ni un solo instante, un aura dorada lo envolvió por un instante hasta conseguir que sus ropajes se prendieran fuego, desintegrándose por completo. Cuando sus pies alcanzaron las sosegadas aguas, estaba íntegramente desnudo. El frió ambiental de finales del otoño no parecía perturbarle; penetró mar a dentro hasta que su cintura estuviera sumergida. Seguidamente giró la cabeza ondulando su melena elegantemente para mirar hacia atrás, una multitud de contusiones se le distinguían en la cara y torso. Tras un nuevo giro siguió su camino hasta acabar completamente sumergido. El chico había desaparecido bajo las aguas, las cuales quedaron inmóviles pasados unos segundos.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban sin que se produjera ningún suceso; la noche se había apoderado del firmamento sin que hubieras señales de vida bajo el fondo marino. Hasta que repentinamente un brillo dorado afloraba de la tenebrosa oscuridad del océano, forjándose más vigoroso a cada instante que pasaba. Las ondas acuáticas que se originaban bajo esa luminiscencia tenían su epicentro a unos cien metros de distancia de la orilla.

Una violenta explosión reventó la superficie y de ella irrumpió completamente el joven; levitando en suspensión sobre el mar, limpio pero aun magullado volvía a la playa. Su cosmo-energía le mantenía flotando hasta llegar a la orilla donde tomó tierra suavemente a la vez que el aura que lo envolvía se disipaba. En la oscuridad de la noche se volvió a meter en el interior de la isla.

A la mañana siguiente, el olor a quemado estaba por todo el campamento de entrenamiento que el santuario había instalado en la isla. Una suave brisa agitaba algunos trozos de tela de banderas y ropajes, mientras de las humildes casetas de piedra no quedaba tan siquiera una en pie. Todo había sido devastado y no había rastro de vida por ningún lado.

Del interior un templo esculpido en la pared de una montaña, salía nuevamente el joven peliazul, vestido con unos ropajes de entrenamiento, pero estos en mejores condiciones que los que llevaba la noche anterior. En la espalda cargaba con una caja dorada con el símbolo del escorpión en una de sus caras. Sin mirar a ningún lado, solamente al frente con la cabeza alta, se marchó de entre aquella destrucción, montaña arriba.

Al llegar a lo alto de una colina, tras él tenía perspectiva aérea del campamento, el joven en un movimiento brusco con mucha ira, vuelve su mirada atrás; tenía agarrado en la mano una pulsera hecha de tiras de cuero de varios colores. Apretándola con fuerza, se la comenzó a colocar en la muñeca y seguidamente gritó a la nada: "Se que te dije que no miraría atrás, que me marcharía de aquí olvidándolo todo…, pero no conseguí, incumplí mi promesa… pero he repartido la justicia que tantos años lleva pidiendo este lugar". Tras decir esas palabras se volvió a girar y marcharse con el pensamiento de nunca jamás regresar.

Tras varios días de peregrinaje, llegó a altas horas de la madrugad, al noreste de Grecia. Donde, oculto en mitad de un sistema montañoso, se encontraba el acceso al recinto del Santuario de Atenea. Un lugar secreto para la mayoría de los mortales, donde se habían librado hecatombes batallas en tiempos pasados. El terreno era de muy difícil acceso, para llegar hasta él tenía que caminar por escabrosos caminos entre montañas y altiplanos.

El peliazul, comenzó a sentirse observado mientras caminaba entre aquellas abruptas rutas; la caja de su armadura estaba cubierta con unas sabanas para que nadie supiera lo que cargaba a la espalda. Sin temor alguno continuó aparentando que no sabía que lo asechaban, mientras empezaba a analizar la situación. Varios personajes se movían amparados en la noche, en lo alto y laderas del camino; que a pesar de estar bien adiestrados, para otras personas tal vez hubieran sido indetectables, no podían pasar desapercibidos ante los rápidos reflejos del joven.

Al notar que estaban prácticamente sobre él, ralentizó su paso, justo antes de que cinco hombres equipados con armaduras de bajísimo nivel se cruzaran en su trayecto. Dos de ellos armados con lanzas trataron de golpearlo, pero parecía que lo traspasaran como si de una imagen espectral se tratara. Todos estupefactos, se quedaron mirando aquel espectro sin saber que el autentico peliazul estaba tras ellos, burlándose de tales ingenuos que podrían morir en esos instantes sin saber quien ni como les habían golpeado.

En un solo instante dos de ellos eran proyectados a los lados, estrellándolos contra las laderas. Un tercero fue proyectado hacia lo alto con una patada doble en voltereta, ante los ojos de los dos que quedaban en pie, que no podían percibir al que los estaba machacando pues se movía a una velocidad sobrehumana. El joven agresor apareció de repente entre ellos mientras el que había sido catapultado aun no había tocado el suelo; golpeando a uno con sus dos piernas, utilizándolo de plataforma para tomar impulso, estrellándolo con los otros inconscientes, mientras sujetaba con el salto al último por los hombros y dando una voltereta sobre él, al tomar tierra lo elevó sin remedio sobre si hasta estamparlo contra el suelo, rompiéndole la mandíbula y todas sus costillas.

Todos sus asaltantes estaban al borde de la muerte, mientras el chico se encontraba entre ellos sin mostrar ninguna expresión. Nuevamente sintió que más personajes se acercaban a su posición, pero antes de enfrentarse ante ellos, en un flash colocó el arcón en el piso a un lado de dos de sus primeros salteadores inconsciente y se puso en posición combativa.

A medida que aquellos individuos se le acercaban iban falleciendo al primer toque del joven. El primero con un severo golpe en la garganta, la cual fue destrozada. Otros dos fueron inmovilizados psíquicamente; la presión de su paralización les rompió su armadura y sus huesos sonaron dantescamente al destrozarse. Un grupo de cuatro valientes estúpidos, derraparon al traspasar al que tenían que detener, estos también habían sido engañados por aquel espectro, mientras que del cielo les cayó el autentico aplastando contra el suelo al primero que alcanzara, seguidamente de sujetar por el brazo a otro y utilizarlo como arma reventándolo contra sus compañeros.

Solo quedaban tres en pie a unos metros del; estaban pensando en retirarse a pedir ayuda, pero sabían que la velocidad de aquel era muy superior a la suya. Trataron de hablar con él pero el peliazul parecía estar enloquecido. Con una gran velocidad se precipitó hacia ellos cruzando los brazos y abriéndolos repentinamente degollando a dos de los tres que cayeron abatidos en un segundo, el último fue ensartado por un solo dedo del enajenado. Sintiendo unos terribles dolores era elevado aun atravesado, los ojos azul verdoso lo miraban sin una pizca de compasión. Girando el dedo de la mano en que tenía suspendido al salteador le arrebató la vida y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Todo había quedado en calma y podía reanudar sus andares. Como si no hubiera pasado nada recogió el arcón y se lo colocó a la espalda. Dando unos pasos en la oscuridad escuchó los quejidos de alguno que aun vivía; de suave patada le dio la vuelta y lo miraba como sufría. "¿Te crees que sufres…, no sabes que es el sufrimiento" le dijo apuntando con su mano a su cuello para que dejara de padecer, pero su vista se desvió al frente al sentir una gran fuerza.

Entre aquella gruta oscura, a una gran distancia, un aura dorada se comenzaba a acercarse, llamando la atención al peliazul; se levantó ignorando al moribundo. La energía que desprendía era inmensa; súbitamente se le acercó como un meteoro mientras se escuchaba estridentemente un grito "Rayos de Plasma". Una gran ráfaga de rayos dorados apareció por todos lados de aquel estrecho pasillo destruyendo todo lo que alcanzaba. El joven solo pudo poner los brazos en cruz gritando, "Doble Espectral", aquella racha destructiva lo traspasó al igual que lo habían hecho sus atacantes, solo que esta vez no pudo contraatacar. Reapareció en el mismo sitio donde se había quedado.

El lanzador de semejante técnica, se dio a conocer, iluminándose así mismo con su aura. Se trataba de un joven moreno, de pelo castaño, que estaba equipado con una armadura de oro. Al enfrentarse de frente, el que llevaba la caja sin iluminarse a si mismo, solo con su habitual inexpresión que era lo único que se le podía percibir, sujetó las agarraderas de su cofre rompiéndola en menos de una milésima de segundo. Como si fuera un destello, se dirigió a la cara trasera de aquella arca, que estaba estática en el aire al ir a velocidad de la luz. Agarró la empuñadura tiro de ella abriéndola produciendo un flash dorado, que duró tan solo un parpadeo. Al desaparecer, estaba equipado con una armadura parecida a un escorpión.

Ahora, en igualdad de condiciones, estaban los dos con sus auras iluminándolos tanto a ellos como a todo el lugar. El moreno se vio sorprendido por aquel no identificado al comprobar que era otro de los caballeros dorados.

· Moreno: Eres uno de los Santos de Oro…. – le gritaba el moreno señalándole con el dedo. – Identifícate ahora mismo.

· Peliazul: Quien soy no es tu problema. – se acercaban mucho. – Deja de importunar, pues tengo que ver al patriarca… llegó con mucho retrazo.

· Moreno: Has eliminado a una quincena de guardias del Santuario, te espera un severo castigo. – sus miradas se cruzaban desafiantemente. – He de suponer que eres el Santo de Escorpio… pero tu nombre no lo conozco, si tienes intención de seguir por estos caminos será mejor que me lo digas.

· Peliazul: Mi nombre… hace tiempo que no lo pronuncio… prácticamente lo había olvidado… pero tiempo atrás… me llamaban Milo…. – sus pupilas se dilataron como si se introdujera en su pensamiento. – Milo… soy Milo de Escorpio.

· Moreno: ¿Estas bien? – le dijo al ver que se abstraía en si mismo, pero al no tener respuesta continuó. – Mi nombre es Aioria de Leo…, y el Patriarca ya daba por perdido que regresaras.

· Milo: Me he retrazado un tiempo…. – se comportaba de manera muy introvertido. – Pero ya estoy aquí y le presentaré mis respetos. Creo recordar que se llamaba Shion.

· Aioria: Ese era el antiguo señor, pero murió hace largo tiempo. Ahora su hermano rige el Santuario. – nuevos guardias llegaban a recoger a los muertos y los pocos heridos. – Te guiaré ante él. – se giró dándole la espalda y caminó unos pasos antes de descubrir que no le seguía. – No te retraces…. – al volverlo a mirar descubrió que no estaba ahí; había desaparecido. Miraba a todos lados buscándolo, hasta que una voz proveniente de lo alto de las colinas que cercaban la gruta le llamó la atención.

· Milo: Si no te importa llegaré por mi cuenta…. – desde aquella altura le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se marchó.

· Aioria: Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto…. – al ver que el nuevo santo era un tanto indomable, lo dejó momentáneamente y se concentró en ayudar a rescatar heridos.

Con la armadura puesta avanzaba por lo alto, sin siquiera ver el Santuario. Resultaba muy extraño que no pudieran encontrarlo, pues era de gigantescas proporciones. Caminando entre aquel desértico y desolador sistema montañoso comenzaba a preguntarse si estaba en la dirección indicada. Después de mirar a la izquierda y la derecha rastreando todo el oscuro paisaje, se detuvo en seco ante lo que parecía ser una ilusión. Estaba justo delante de una barrera óptica que solo algunos pocos podrían percibir. El espejismo daba continuidad a las montañas, pero realmente no sabía que pudiera encontrarse tras él.

Con una mano comenzó a tocar la barrera ondulando el entorno con sus movimientos. Introduciendo su mano en forma de puñal atravesó la engañosa salvaguardia; su brazo desaparecía a medida que lo ahondaba. Terminó por pasar completamente al otro lado deleitando de una gran revelación, el Santuario de Atenea.

Un gigantesco recinto que ascendía por la ladera de una montaña. Miles de antorchas lo iluminaban por todos lados, creando un ambiente acogedor. El lugar estaba cortejado de cientos de zonas verdes, césped, arboledas, riachuelos, cascadas y lagos, que lo convertían en un hermoso lugar. En la base se encontraba una zona de casas que parecía ser un lugar de entrenamiento para aspirantes a caballeros. A medida que su visión ascendía por la ladera de la enorme montaña las edificaciones se iban reduciendo en numero y distanciándose las unas de las otras, hasta encontrar la culminación, que era el Templo Principal de la diosa en lo más alto.

De un salto se dejó caer al vacío hasta recaer en la zona más baja sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido al tocar el piso. Arrodillado por la recepción, se incorporó y prosiguió por la zona de las casas de los principiantes. Los guardias que patrullaban esa área, al encontrarse con aquel joven que tenía una armadura dorada se quedaron impactados pero seguidamente se arrodillaron ante el. Milo sin decirles nada los pasó de largo y llegó a los primeros escalones de una de las múltiples escaleras que circulaban los templos.

Por el trayecto de ascenso, se iba encontrando con más guardias que ni le decían palabra. Solo le hacían un saludo cordial y dejaban que hiciera lo que le plazca. Entendía que los Santos dorados tenían completa libertad para hacer lo que quisieran.

Definitivamente llegó a lo alto encontrándose con el templo principal. En su entrada se hallaban dos soldados a ambos lados de una gran puerta dorada; al verlo le abrieron los portones como si supieran de antemano que estaba de camino. Una vez dentro un sirviente le esperaba con unos ropajes en sus manos.

· Sirviente: Bienvenido… Milo de Escorpio…. – le hacía una reverencia. – El caballero Aioria nos ha avisado de tu llegada y el gran Patriarca te recibirá en unos minutos. – le entregaba los ropajes blancos.

· Milo: ¿Qué es esto? – los recogía entre sus manos.

· Sirviente: Son la vestimenta oficial de los caballeros de Atenea, no podéis ir vestido como os plazca, ahora formáis parte de la elite del Santuario. – le guiaba por los pasillos hasta encontrarse en una sala donde habían ocho arcones dorados, colocados en nichos en un gran muro. – Con usted ya son nueve los caballeros que se encuentran en este recinto. – le señalaba al octavo hueco. – Debéis colocar vuestra caja en este lugar antes de ver al gran señor.

· Milo: Si es el protocolo…. – su aura brillaba intensamente, la armadura se desprendió de su cuerpo adoptando la forma zodiacal antes de ser confinada en la caja y se encajar a la perfección en su hueco. – Pero… ¿también tengo que ponerme esto? – extendía la ropa que constaba de un pantalón y una blusa muy suelta de manga larga, de color blanco hechas ambas con material de primera clase. Como cinturón una gran banda dorada que lo identificaba como perteneciente a ese rango, una hombrera de oro que tenía que colocársela en el hombro izquierdo. Para finalizar una capa blanca que se sujetaba por un cordón dorado.

· Sirviente: Solo seréis recibido si os ponéis las túnicas oficiales. – le dejaba solo en aquella sala para que se cambiara. – Cuando estéis listo salid fuera y os llevaré a ver al gran Patriarca.

Pasados unos minutos el joven salió al pasillo exterior donde le esperaba aquel asistente, vestido con aquellas togas. A continuación fue conducido hasta una sala redonda en el que un balcón semicircular interior daba a otro que estaba al frente con un trono; un enorme foso los separaba. En aquel balcón se encontraba un personaje moreno que había tenido el placer de conocer esa misma noche, vestido prácticamente igual a él pero con la hombrera en la parte derecha.

· Aioria: Has tardado en llegar hasta aquí. – estaba de pie mirando al frente.

· Milo: Tu si que no has tardado nada en llegar a contar lo que ha sucedido... – se colocaba a su lado los dos mirando al frente. – ¿Vienes de abogado inculpador?

· Aioria: Has eliminado a trece guardias, el mandamás tiene que ser informado.

· Milo: Y tu serás el perrito faldero que le lleve tales noticias…. – aquellas palabras hicieron que los dos se pusieran en guardia. - ¿Quieres pelear? – de repente las puertas del balcón del frente se abrieron dejando entrar a un personaje con un caso rojo y una mascara que le cubría la cara, estaba vestido con una larga túnica blanca.

· Patriarca: ¡No permitiré un combate en terreno sagrado! – reprimía sus ganas de luchar. – Aioria ¿se puede saber que haces aquí, tú no estabas invitado a este encuentro.

· Aioria: Pero señor este personaje a matado sin piedad a varios guardias que trataban de identificarlo. – la petición de que se fuera le había dejado indignado.

· Milo: Yo no he atacado a nadie… me han atacado a mi y me he defendido. – con su habitual inexpresión ni se dignaba a mirar al moreno, solo dirigía su mirada al señor. – Ellos se lo buscaron….

· Patriarca: Aioria vete de la sala…. – con esas palabra cortó el intento de replica del león, que se marchó irritado. – Me han dicho que tu nombre es Milo… ya daba por perdido que el caballero de Escorpio retornara al Santuario… ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en regresar?

· Milo: Surgieron una serie de complicaciones…. Me retuvieron en la isla de Milos un tiempo extra. – volvía a perderse en sus interior. – Pero he vuelto y he traído conmigo la armadura de oro. Era lo que se me exigía.

· Patriarca: Milos… había perdido el contacto con esa isla. Pero me ha llegado noticia de lo ocurrido ahí y me ha regocijado enormemente la repartición de violencia gratuita que provocaste. – el peliazul se quedó sorprendido ante la alegría de su señor. – Serás bien recibido entre nuestra orden, mi buen caballero.

· Milo: Señor… - iba a defender su reputación pero prefirió olvidar el tema. – Patriarca dígame, ¿Cómo murió su hermano?

· Patriarca: No es tema de tu incumbencia. – le dejó fuera de juego y cambió de tema. – Por desgracia tu largo retrazo requiere de una demostración de que estas preparado para ocupar tu puesto en la octava casa del Zodiaco. – en su mano tenía una carpeta con el símbolo de una rueda zodiacal en su cara. – Generalmente los Santos de Oro tiene la opción de aceptar o rechazar las misiones, pero este no es tu caso. Para reconocerte como tal tendrás que cumplir correctamente las instrucciones que aquí se relatan. – colocándola en la barandilla la hizo desaparecer y reaparecer cerca del chico.

· Milo: Señor. – la recogía del suelo, y la mantenía cerrada. – ¿Podré conocer a la diosa Atenea cuando vuelva de la misión?

· Patriarca: Nadie excepto yo tiene tal privilegio. – se volteaba para marcharse. – Por cierto en esta misión no estarás solo…. – una sombra apareció detrás de recién llegado, apoyado en la puerta solo se podría ver el pelo corto azul y la banda dorada a su cintura. – Quiero saber cual de los dos es mejor ejecutor. – se marchó definitivamente dejándolos solos a ambos.

· Milo: ¿Es que aquí no duerme nadie? – estaba sorprendido que tanta gente estuviera despierta a esas horas. Seguidamente abrió la carpeta y leyó un poco en que consistía su misión. - ¿No hablará en serio…? – estaba boquiabierto por la misión a realizar.

· ¿¿¿: El siempre habla en serio... – el personaje de dio a la luz y se trataba de otro de los santos dorados de pelo corto azul, una mirada sádica y desprendía una sensación que llevaba la muerte muy conectada con su espíritu. – Es hora de repartir un poco de… "justicia" al modo Mascara Mortal.

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas disculpas por el largo retrazo, he estado bastante ocupado escribiendo otras historias por otros foros y esta aunque se trate de una nueva versión de la primera historia que escribí pues como que la puse en otro lugar de mis prioridades. Me alegro de que el primer capítulo le haya gustado a alguien, si todo va como debiera publicare un capítulo por semana.

Capítulo 2.

Era por la mañana temprano y en aquella zona, una extraña bruma fúnebre lo cubría todo. En la estación del tren de aquella parte del país había un ambiente desolador, entre las bajas temperaturas de aquel pueblo de montaña había otros motivos por los que la población esperaba a que fuera más tarde para acudir. Las pocas personas que lo transitaban caminaban con cuidado pues la niebla era muy espesa y para poder divisar los trenes tenían que acercarse mucho a la vía.

Un hombre canoso de unos cuarenta años subía por las escaleras de la entrada, caminando con una maleta ligera de viaje. Pese a que la espesa niebla le dejaba ver poco, se encontró con un grupo de tres ancianas vestidas de negro sentadas en un banco por el pasillo que conducía a las vía. Las tres a su paso comenzaron a reírse extrañamente al ver a aquel incauto extranjero, "Temeroso extranjero, ¿no temes por tu vida?", le dijo una de ellas con voz decrepita, mientras el hombre no detenía su camino y las ignoraba como si estuvieran locas, "La muerte transita estas tierras y hoy esta en esta estación… te atrapará y te robara el rostro", le dijo otra mientras comenzaban a reír todas.

Ignorando a aquellas locas continuó su camino hasta llegar al arcén, que estaba desierto. En el pueblo montañoso del norte de Grecia, donde se encontraba aquella estación de trenes; corrían historias de un ser del infierno que mataba la gente, y les robaba sus rostros. Pese a ser una leyenda que todos los habitantes conocían y temían, pero los extranjeros la consideraba cuentos para asustar a los niños.

El extranjero repentinamente comenzó a escuchar pasos que provenían de su mismo pasillo, y empezó a mirar a los lados para ver si podía ver que otro personaje sin temor a las habladurías se aventuraba en aquellas horas por aquel lugar, pero no vio a nadie. Su respiración se comenzó a agitarse al percibir que aquellos pasos estaban muy cerca y sin embargo la niebla era tan espesa que no dejaba ver nada.

De repente el caminar se detuvo y todo quedó tranquilo nuevamente. Pero aquello no apaciguaba al hombre, que seguía en tensión. Pese a tratar de tranquilizarse pensando que las quimeras no podían existir, repentinamente una respiración surgió tras él. Aquel resoplido lo tenía tan cerca que su piel se erizó por la sensación.

Como de si la mismísima muerte se hubiera presentado a sus espaldas presintió que había llegado su final. Lentamente giró la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, pese a no ver nada, sintió dos manos le sujetaban el cuello y lo apretaba fuertemente. Aquellas manos como si de dos garras se trataran le desgarraron la garganta y caía arrodillado al piso mientras se taponaba las tremendas heridas.

La pobre victima, mientras se desangraba, observo como de entre la niebla frente a él aparecía las piernas de un personaje. Lentamente levantó la mirada con su último aliento, y comprobó como en las manos de aquel ser aun había rastros de su sangre. Al mirar el rostro que quien lo había acecinado, solo pudo apreciar borrosamente la figura de un chico de pelo corto azul, el cual lo empujó con la pierna tirándolo a la vía.

Cuando finalmente murió, el acecino tan misteriosamente como había aparecido, desapareció, dejando el cadáver en medio de la bruma, el cual perdió el rostro extrañamente.

Pocos minutos después del discreto asesinato, un joven de pelo largo azul se aventuraba por las escaleras de la estación. Estaba vestido con un pantalón y chaqueta vaquera, botas y camisa negra y en su mano llevaba una pequeña maleta de viaje de color negra. Caminó tranquilamente hasta toparse con las tres ancianas, que lo comenzaron a mirar.

"¿Otro incauto?", preguntó una de ellas mientras las otras lo analizaban. "No, este es diferente…, tiene algo especial", le dijo la otra mientras el joven se paró en seco ante ellas y las miraba fijamente. "¡Esta maldito, lleva el mal consigo", de repente las tres se levantaron y se alejaron del como si fuera un demonio ante el dudoso joven que aquello lo había dejado patidifuso. Al observar que las viejas habían desaparecido entre la niebla continuó su camino.

Mirando el billete que llevaba en la mano se dirigió al arcén en el que pasaría su tren, en más o menos quince minutos. Al llegar y notar que estaba completamente solo se puso a esperar mirando al frente entrando en su mundo interior. Casualmente se encontraba al otro extremo de donde yacía inerte el cuerpo del extranjero, pero la bruma y la distancia era tal que nada se podía ver.

Pese a no nada que temer, tras él y de entre la neblina una extraña sombra se acercaba sigilosamente hacia él. Aquella perturbación prácticamente se había posicionado a un palmo del joven que aun seguía mirando al frente sin aparentemente advertir que alguien estaba tan cerca del. La mano mortal de aquella sombra se extendía lentamente hacia el hombro del chico con unas potentes garras preparadas. Pero para sorpresa del acecino al tratar de agarrar al joven solo consiguió traspasarlo como si fuera un espectro.

Retrayendo su mano asustadizamente, el acecino se vio forzado a tomar forma cuando una mano le sujetó potentemente la nuca, hasta conseguir que se arrodillara del dolor.

· Milo: ¿Te crees que soy estúpido? – le decía al oído del joven Macara Mortal mientras lo aprisionaba con una sola mano. – Llegas bastante tarde, Caballero de Cáncer.

· MM: Tú eres el que llega tarde. – decía medio asfixiado. – Yo llevo aquí bastante tiempo. – mediante sus agitaciones consiguió liberarse y ponerse en pie. – Ya pensaba que te habías acobardado y huido del santuario, como un asustadizo.

· Milo: Te he podido matar hoy…, recuérdalo en otra ocasión antes de pensar que soy un cobarde. – el sonido de ferrocarril se comenzaba a percibir en la distancia mientras que los dos jóvenes que se miraban con gran rivalidad.

Al llegar el bastante ruinoso tren, los dos Santos con sus pequeñas maletas de viaje subieron y se dirigieron hacia la zona de los compartimentos reducidos. A aquellas horas el trasporte estaba prácticamente vacío, y estaban muchos departamentos de cuatro plazas libres. Ambos ocuparon uno dejando sus cosas en la parte del equipaje que estaba sobre sus cabezas.

Milo se tumbó como pudo ocupando uno de los dos incómodos bancos que allí se encontraban, mientras que MM se sentaba en el del frente. "¿Puedo pegar una cabezada tranquilo, o ¿tengo que dormir con un ojo abierto por si me atacas mientras descanso?", Milo dijo con tono burlón a su compañero. "Duerme tranquilo, no entras en mi lista de presas, al menos de momento. Lo de la estación fue para asustarte un poco", le respondió con una sádica sonrisa sin mirarlo directamente, su vista estaba fija en la silueta del cadáver que estaba en la vía, mientras pasaban a su lado sin que nadie más se percatara que estaba ahí. "Gracias… ahora dormiré mucho más tranquilo", le dijo sarcásticamente el pelilargo cerrando los ojos.

Suavemente Milo abrió los ojos y se encontró por sorpresa en otro lugar. Estaba solo en medio de una extensión de tierra desértica y lúgubre que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, había vuelto a la isla de Milos. Sus ropajes se habían cambiado a los que utilizaba durante su época de entrenamiento. Caminando como si conociera el lugar recorrió los caminos hasta encontrarse con un saliente que se trataba de una alta prominencia que daba al mar, el cual estaba tranquilamente calmado.

Desde aquella altura no podía ver bien la superficie, pero parecía como si alguien se agitara sobre ellas en señal de que se estaba ahogando. Milo sin pensárselo un segundo cogió carrerilla para lanzarse al vacío acudiendo al rescate, pero a medida que se acercaba al borde se hacía más pesado hasta que sus piernas no pudieron sostenerle; cayendo tumbado al suelo y observaba impotente como las agitaciones se iban reduciendo hasta desaparecer. "No…. Por favor, otra vez no", decía muy cansado mientras su peso era tal que el saliente se rompió y se precipitara al fondo como una loza.

Al estrellarse contra la superficie creo una gran explosión y se sumergió hasta tocar tierra a muchos metros de profundidad, donde esperó pacientemente a ahogarse, pero no ocurrió tal cosa y se despertó repentinamente en el vagón del tren.

Frotándose la cara para recuperar completamente la conciencia se percató de que Mascara Mortal no estaba en su mismo compartimiento, y en su lugar, sentados en el banco del frente había una mujer con sus dos hijos que hablaban muy bajito para no despertarlo, los tres estaban muy apretados por el intenso frío que hacía por aquel lugar. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se había quedado dormido, pero mirando el paisaje se encontraba atravesando la cordillera Balcánica habían salido de Grecia y se encontraban en Bulgaria.

Levantándose extrañado se quedó sentado un segundo, "Perdone… ¿no había nadie sentado en este compartimiento cuando llegó?", le preguntó a la madre de los niños, la cual le respondió que ella se había subido en la última estación Griega y en la cabina solo estaba durmiendo él. Sin decir más palabras se puso en pie y se asomó al pasillo para ver si estaba por ahí fuera, pero no vio a su impuesto compañero, con lo cual salió a ver por que zona del tren se encontraba.

En el ferrocarril se había subido bastante gente mientras había estado durmiendo. Caminó por los pasillos pidiendo paso entre la gente que se mantenía de pie en mitad de los corredores. Se notaba que aquella gente era bastante pobre, pues sus ropas estaban bastante usadas y el olor que desprendían era de personas muy limpias.

Pasando por cada compartimiento echaba una mirada para ver si estaba, pero de momento no lo localizaba. Repentinamente alguien lo aparto a un lado del pasillo; se trataba del revisor que caminaba abriendo las puertas de cada cabina y detrás del venían algunos individuos más. Sin decir palabra el joven tenía curiosidad por saber el motivo de tantos nerviosismos. Parando a una de las personas que estaban buscando le preguntó que era lo que ocurría, "Han desaparecido un revisor y varios pasajeros, estamos buscándolos por todo el tren, pero no hay manera de encontrarlos.", trató de explicarle sin dejar de caminar.

Milo, se quedo quieto pensando, y tras unos segundos se fue por donde ellos habían venido a revisar los primeros vagones por si MM se encontraba por ahí.

En un compartimiento, se encontraba Mascara Mortal pero no estaba solo; frente a él había dos mujeres de mediana edad, muy abrigadas, que traban de ignorar la mirada fija del joven pelicorto, que las miraba como si fueran ganado.

De vez en cuando alguna de ellas perdía la concentración de la conversación y lo miraba a los ojos, descubriendo como soltaba una sádica sonrisa. "¿Le ocurre algo,", dijo una de ellas al hartarse de tanta miradita, pero no obtuvo respuesta. "Le hablo a usted…, esta sordo", uso un tono de voz bastante seco y aquello borro la sonrisita del chico que fue sustituida por una expresión impredecible.

Las chicas lo miraban de arriba abajo, y se detuvieron en un detalle peculiar. En las uñas de aquel desequilibrado había rastros de lo que parecía ser sangre y aquello las puso intranquilas, y se levantaron como si fueran a tomar el aire pero el chico se les interpuso en la salida.

· MM: ¿Por qué tanta prisa, ¿no estabais hablando tan tranquilamente? – le dijo con las manos abiertas bloqueando completamente la salida.

· Mujer: Queríamos salir a estirar las piernas. – le dijo muy nerviosa, mientras se daban la mano la una a la otra en señal de inquietud. – Déjenos salir ahora mismo.

· MM: Tenéis unos rostros preciosos. – fue a acariciar la cara de una de ellas, pero ambas se separaron del bruscamente. – ¿Queréis ir a pasear, yo estuve en un lugar donde pude caminar, correr… y matar durante siete días seguidos. – suspiraba mientras se les iba acercando y a su vez un aroma narcótico surgía de su propia energía que evitaba que gritaran. – Fue como una infernal bendición…. – las dos chicas cayeron inconsciente por el aroma somnífero ante los pies del chico que se colocó sobre ellas con los ojos cerrados; una energía blanca las envolvió haciéndolas desaparecer. – Ahora voy a ir a por vosotras… en el averno. – dijo abriendo los ojos con una expresión cruel, pero se vio importunado por la apertura de la puerta del vagón.

· Milo: ¿Qué haces aquí? – la voz del pelilargo hostigó al pelicorto. – ¿Con quien hablabas? – miraba que estaba solo en aquel pequeño recinto.

· MM: Estoy solo con mis pensamientos, vete y déjame en paz. – sin desviar su mirada del frente le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera, pero fue sujetado por el hombro.

· Milo: Tú te vienes conmigo. – lo sacó a empujones. – No se si será conveniente dejarte solo.

El escorpión escoltaba al frustrado cangrejo por los pasillos. Milo le preguntó si no sabía nada de los incidentes de desapariciones que estaban sucediendo en el tren, pero MM le respondió que no tenía conocimiento de ello. Pero su respuesta no le pareció convincente, y decidió quedarse despierto para no perderlo de vista.

Una vez sentados uno al lado del otro, se quedaron quietos esperando a llegar a la estación donde tenían que hacer un trasbordo. MM comenzó a mirar fijamente a la madre y los niños que tenía al frente, mientras Milo se empezaba a imaginar que aquel chico no estaba muy cuerdo.

· MM: Despierta Milo. – le decía empujándolo pues se había quedado dormido y ya habían llegado a la frontera con Rumania, tenía la maleta de este apalancando la puerta de la cabina para que no se cerrara sola. – Tenemos que cambiar de tren para llegar a los Carpatos. – ya era de noche y en el vagón solo quedaban ellos dos.

· Milo: ¿Cómo me he podido quedar dormido? – dijo restregándose los ojos y extrañado de haberse quedado dormido cuando no quería, al mirar al frente descubrió que estaban solos. - ¿Y la mujer y los niños?

· MM: Se bajaron hace un par de estaciones, se fueron sin hacer ruido para no despertarte. – cogió su equipaje y estaba esperando manteniendo la puerta abierta esperando a que cogiera la maleta. – Una mujer encantadora….

Cuando el pelilargo salio su compañero dejo de aguantar la puerta y se cerró sola, dejando ver al vacío como estaba llena de aruñones y restos de uñas, como si la hubieran tratado de abrir desesperadamente.

Ambos cambiaron de tren entrando en territorio Rumano, ya solo les quedaba unas pocas horas de viaje antes de llegar a su destino. Al subir al nuevo ferrocarril este era mucho más nuevo que el anterior, y los asientos estaban todos como si fuera un autobús. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron juntos y dejaron sus maletas en lo alto, pero esta vez Milo sacó la carpeta de la misión y una cajita larga de color oscura.

· Milo: Aun no entendido bien como funcionan los Emblemas de Invocación (EI). – abría la cajita y sacaba una medallita del tamaño de una moneda con el símbolo de Escorio en sus caras y un cordón de oro que se llevaba en el cuello. – En el Santuario no me han explicado nada.

· MM: No es tan difícil, solo que tú eres un soquete. – le dijo cogiendo el su cajita y sacando su medalla con el símbolo de Cáncer. – No podemos llevar las arcas de las armaduras por su tamaño, pero estas medallas actúan como si las llevásemos con nosotros a todas horas. Solo tienes que arrancarte el cordón del cuello y apretar la medalla en tu puño, una vez alces tu mano tu coraza acudirá en tu llamada. – se la colocaba en su cuello.

· Milo: Que practico. – se colgaba su EI y abría la carpeta leyendo el contenido. – Tampoco entiendo que ha hecho este personaje para enfurecer tanto a la diosa Atenea, ¿Cuál fue su pecado para que tengamos que ir a su lugar de nacimiento a tratar de hacer que se presente a la fuerza?

· MM: Enoc de Orión es un traidor a la causa de Atenea. Organizó una alianza en contra de nuestro gran maestro hace unos pocos meses, después de ser repelido desapareció y el Santuario pide su cabeza urgentemente para no demostrar debilidad.

· Milo: Pero… ¿tenemos que ir a torturar a sus familiares para que salga?

· MM: Quédate con este consejo… cuando quieras hacer daño a alguien, ataque donde más le duela. A veces el daño personal no es nada comparado con el daño que se les puede afligir a las personas que quiera, el corazón es un punto muy débil.

· Milo: Es una salvajada…. – miraba las diapositivas de una aldea de montaña en mitad de los Carpatos. – Procuremos sacarles información sin que se produzcan muchas bajas.

· MM: ¿Qué dices, el Patriarca nos ha dejado libertad completa, podemos causar tantas bajas como queramos, todos sus conocidos son considerados traidores y eso se paga con la muerte. No va a quedar nada con vida en muchos kilómetros a la redonda de ese pueblo. – dijo muy sádico, mientras le enseñaba sus manos a su compañero, las cuales parecían haberle salido garras mortales. – Sus rostros serán un bonito trofeo para mi templo.

· Milo: Sinceramente tu no estas bien de la cabeza…. – le dijo mientras se apoyaba en el cómodo sillón y miraba al frente. – Sacar información y si no se presenta nos largamos, la diosa Atenea no creo que desee una masacre de inocente.

· MM: ¿Y tu dices eso, creo que fuiste tu el que mató a todos los habitantes de la isla de Milos, ¿eso no fue una masacre de inocentes?. – no obtuvo respuesta y el pelilargo se mantenía con los ojos cerrados abstraído en si mismo con una de sus manos acariciando la pulsera de que llevaba en su muñeca. – Tal vez Enoc no aparezca, pero tiene a otros caballeros que huyeron con él, alguien puede haber que nos plante batalla.

Tras llegar al punto en el que debían abandonar el tren, se bajaron y cogieron un trasporte en la parte de atrás de un furgón bastante cutre, entre paga y animales estaban solos a la intemperie pasando un frió invernal. El vehículo los conduciría a través de las montañas hasta el pueblo donde debían liberar toda su aplastante justicia.

Por el camino a MM no parecía importarle las bajas temperaturas y hablaba a Milo sin recibir respuesta; el pelilargo, concentrando su energía para no verse afectado por el frío, estaba metalizándose de lo que pudiera suceder.

"Te preguntaras porque siendo el santuario tan solvente económicamente viajamos en medios bastante cutres", le decía bastante alto pues el sonido del motor y de los animales era muy latoso, sin esperar respuesta, "El Santuario no quiere que nuestra llegada sea previsible y por eso nos envía por el medio más insospechado…. Vamos a llegar como los ángeles de la muerte… me voy a divertir mucho.", al oírle esto Milo abrió los ojos y lo miro discretamente viendo como el otro santo estaba mirando al vacío con una mirada indescifrable, como si estuviera recordando algún acontecimiento pasado que lo hubiese traumatizado.

A las diez de aquella helada noche estaban a solo dos kilómetros de su destino y ambos reaccionaron colocándose los EI al cuello. No se sabía que ocurriría a continuación.

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo, como prometí ha pasado una semana y aquí pongo un nuevo capítulo.

Shadir: Quiero pedir disculpa por las faltas, no doy más de mi mismo en cuestión de ortografía, es mi asignatura pendiente desde hace mucho tiempo, pero trataré de mejorar. Por otro lado, todos los Santos tienen secretos que se deben reservar.

Aurora: Hola amiga, pues si Mascara Mortal es un completo misterio. Y tu que has leído la continuación de esta historia no desveles acontecimientos futuros, jejeje, que todo quede en suspense, jejeje. Muchos saludos!

Nadesiko: Lo de los EI es invención propia, como muchas otras cosas que veras en la historia, como las nuevas técnicas de Milo y de algunos compañeros, ya las iras viendo.

Por otro lado no te puedo decir donde están mis otras historia, pues aparte de que es una continuación de esta, consta de 43 capítulos y aun esta sin terminar, es preferible que esperes a que la publique por aquí, para que no te satures, jejeje.

Solo una última cosa, no voy a describir las armaduras de los nuevos personajes que vallan apareciendo, serán de libre imaginación, perdería mucho tiempo narrándolas.

Capítulo 3.

La noche y las bajas temperaturas envolvían aquella cordillera convirtiéndolas en un lugar inhóspito para los que no estuvieran acostumbrados al clima de alta montaña. Una luna llena brillaba en el cielo completamente despejado iluminando dulcemente la aldea. Pese a hacer bastante frío, el viento permanecía apaciguado; parecía que las corrientes de aire que deberían estar erosionando la orografía estaba escondido por temor a lo que se avecinaba.

El pequeño pueblo que se situaba en un altiplano en mitad de un paso de montaña. Era un lugar insólito para el siglo XXI, sus casas, todas unifamiliares, parecían estar ancladas en el pasado. El nivel económico del lugar no era precisamente óptimo, por ello la miseria y el hambre estaba muy presente en las vidas diarias de sus habitantes.

Pese a todo, lo que no se había perdido era la dignidad de sus residentes que sobrellevaban como podían la difícil situación tratando de prosperar lentamente pero sin pausa.

La calle principal, una humilde vía que solo tenía dos carriles de tierra apisonada, transitaba de punta a punta la entrada y salida del pueblo. A aquellas horas solo circulaban por ahí algunas personas fuertemente abrigadas que parecían estar custodiando la seguridad del lugar. Pero sobretodo rondaban la zona de la iglesia, que era la edificación más alta que había en el lugar; su campanario se podía ver desde cualquier punto.

Pese a que poca gente se aventuraba a cruzar por esa zona, resultó muy extraño que un camión llegara a esas horas de la noche. El trasto provocaba un sonido de motor bastante molesto, y algunos vigías se aventuraron a detenerlo y preguntar el motivo de pasar por ahí a esas horas.

Un hombre vestido con un abrigo y gorro de pelaje, lo detuvo con autoridad, haciendo para al conductor. Tras esto se acercó a hablar con él mientras algunos otros inspeccionaban la parte donde llevaba la carga, sin ser concientes de las posibles sorpresas que se podían llevar.

Mientras ambos hombres dialogaban, uno se subió a la parte trasera y empezó a mover los cachivaches que allí había sin notar nada raro, con lo cual se bajó y le indicó al vigía que no llevaba nada extraño. Tras dos golpes, indicadores de que continuara, en la puerta del conductor, lo dejaron atravesar el paso.

Mirando como se alejaba el camión, se volvieron a separar sin sospechar que la mortal carga que llevaba aquel trasto se había bajado bastante antes de entrar en el pueblo.

Dos jóvenes peliazules que se asentaban a unos doscientos metros de la entrada del paso, se agazapaban entre los árboles y maleza para evitar ser vistos antes de tiempo. El de pelo largo separaba las ramas para poder analizar la situación, mientras el pelicorto se situaba sobre una gran rama para poder ver desde lo alto.

"No parece que hayan percibido nuestra presencia. Esperemos a que sea un poco más tarde para entrar.", decía Milo muy bajo a su compañero que estaba en lo alto. "Esperaras tu si quieres, mis garras necesitan sangre pronto" le respondía mientras se ponía en pie sobre la rama y se llevaba las manos hasta su frente cerrando los ojos le dijo "Te diré ahora mismo como esta la situación en el interior.". Aquellas palabras dejaron expectante al Santo del Escorpión que miraba que iba a hacer su peculiar compañero.

Mascara Mortal, abrió los parpados y sus ojos se habían tornado completamente negros. Parecía como si el manto tenebroso de la muerte se hubiera apoderado del color de sus ojos. "Visión Necrófaga", fue lo que dijo antes de que su vista se proyectara como un potente rastreador al interior del pueblo.

Parecía estar dentro de un viaje astral pues con total precisión podía percibir cualquier lugar. Su visión, que atravesaba roca y carne, estaba escudriñando los secretos de la aldea, entrando en cada casa y mirando con letales deseos como la gran mayoría de los ciudadanos dormían placidamente. En el lugar donde se encontraba su cuerpo, una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en su cara, mientras Milo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba viendo para sonreír de esa manera.

Al investigar la calle, su visión se elevó por encima de la iglesia, descubriendo que tras ella había un gran cementerio. Pero seguidamente volvió a descender y, tras pasar en medio de los vigías, iba con toda al intención adentrarse en la capilla. Pero para su sorpresa al transitar al lado de uno de los hombres que salían de ella, sintió que este miró al lugar donde se encontraba su visión, en señal de haberlo detectado, con lo cual se alejó rápidamente hasta colocarse a una distancia de seguridad de aquel personaje que lo casi lo descubre.

Al imaginarse el lugar a donde probablemente se encontraran su objetivo, como si fuera arrastrado violentamente, volvió a su cuerpo a las afueras del pueblo.

· MM: Hay Santos Traidores dentro del pueblo. – le dijo saltando al lado de su compañero, el cual estaba un poco cansado de esperar. – Tienen que tener gran nivel para poder detectar mi "Visión Necrófaga". Esto se va a poner interesante.

· Milo: Procuremos eliminarlos sin que nadie se entere, para que no cunda el pánico entre la población. – se preparaba para salir de entre los matorrales y acercarse sigilosamente. – No me apetece mancharme las manos con la sangre de inocentes.

· MM: Tu has lo que te plazca, yo por mi parte haré lo que quiera…. – tras él aparecía una densa bruma que los cubría completamente y seguía su camino en dirección al pueblo. – Dentro de mi "Bruma Mortal" soy invisible, desgarraré la garganta a todo aquel que se cruce en mi camino. – su presencia se empezaba a entremezclar con la niebla haciéndole desaparecer ante los ojos de los mortales, pero no ante los de su compañero que lo sujetó fuertemente por el hombro antes de que se fuera para dedicarle unas últimas palabras.

· Milo: Procura que no desgarres la garganta de todo aquel que se cruce en tu camino intentando ponerse a salvo. Si matas a alguna mujer o niño, tendrás otro problema al tratar de salvarte de mis ataques… ¿entendido?

· MM: ¿No me veras capaz de hacerle daño a un niño verdad? – le dijo con un tono entre serio y sádico. – Que esos pequeños querubines se mantengan en sus casas mientras la justicia en persona se presenta en las calles de su pueblo. – se liberaba del agarre del escorpión y se marchaba. – Te daré un consejito, procura no activar tu EI si no quieres que todo traidor descubra nuestra presencia, el destelló que producen nos delataría inmediatamente.

La espesa niebla se había apoderado de todo el paso en cuestión de minutos sin que nadie pudiera sospechar que escondida dentro de ella había un mortífero verdugo. Por su parte Milo, se había acercado hasta la entrada y de un potente salto se posaba, insonoro, sobre la azotea de una de las casas y avanzara entre ellas con cautela analizando lo que hacía los guardias del pueblo.

Los vigías habían actuado rápidamente ante la aparición de la niebla encendiendo antorchas y prendiendo las farolas que funcionaban con combustible para iluminar todo lo que pudieran los caminos. El hombre que tenía la tarea de encender los faros se apresuraba a encender todos los fogones, sin darse cuenta que una perturbación traslucida le seguía. Milo, desde lo alto, podía detectar como su compañero sujetó a aquel personaje, tapándole la boca le agarró el cuello girándoselo completamente, acabando con su vida sin producir el más mínimo sonido y haciendo que su cadáver desapareciera misteriosamente entre unas ondas blancas.

Milo se había marcado como objetivo llegar hasta el campanario. Pero desde lo alto descubrió como MM se acercaba hacia tres guardias que caminaban en formación. Se alongó al bordillo para ver como solucionaba aquella situación.

El pelicorto dentro de su perfecto camuflaje se acercaba por la espalda de uno de ellos con sus garras preparadas. Pero para su desconcierto dio un paso en falso provocando un ruido, y delatando su posición a los tres hombres que intentaron dar la voz de alarma, pero para sorpresa del Santo de Cáncer, habían quedado paralizados suspendidos en el aire sin saber como. El único sonido que pudieron producir fue el de la espeluznante fractura de todos sus huesos al morir. MM miró hacia lo alto detectando como su compañero había acabado con aquellos tres con una técnica bastante interesante.

Nuevamente se separaron y mientras Cáncer acababa con todo aquel que caminara por la calle, Milo se dirigía a la iglesia. Pero por el lugar parecía que los guardias se habían puesto en alerta por la desaparición de sus compañeros, pero las alarmas aun no habían sonado.

Cuando el pelilargo estaba justo en lo alto de la azotea de una vieja casa que daba a la plaza de la iglesia, aprovechando la niebla de su compañero él también podría pasar inadvertido hasta la entrada, mas no pudo saltar pues sintió una presencia se acercaba tras él. Sus ojos aun miraban al frente y pensaba en la posibilidad de utilizar la proyección de su espectro, pero no opto por esa salida y levantándose lentamente se puso en pie dándose la vuelta descubriendo a una chica rubia alta, de pelo largo muy atractiva, de unos veintitrés años, la cual estaba completamente abrigada por un abrigo de pieles que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

· Milo: Me has descubierto…. – le dijo aun muy bajito, preparado para acabar con su vida a la más mínima señal de delatarle. – Te preguntaras que hago yo aquí, ¿no es así?

· Chica: ¿Por qué vigilas la entrada de la iglesia? – se acercaba sin temor hasta su lado. – No hay nada interesante que robar en su interior, este es un pueblo muy pobre.

· Milo: No pretendo robar. – estaban frente a frente, y miraron al campanario. – Estoy buscando a una persona, tal vez la conozcas… su nombre es Enoc.

· Chica: Enoc…, se marchó hace unos días, paso aquí al menos dos noches, después se fue sin decir a donde. – la joven sin temor alguno se acercaba muy cerca de Milo. - ¿Quién eres tu que vienes en busca de tan buena persona?

· Milo: Mi nombre es Milo y si no te importa te rogaría que volvieras a tu casa, si Enoc no esta aquí tratare de impedir que sucedan cosas malas esta noche. – de repente las campanas de la capilla sonaron bruscamente dando la alarma. Los hombres que en la plaza había fueron corriendo por las calles hacia donde se producía el sonido de la batalla. – MM se ha descubierto, me imaginaba que no iba a mantenerse oculto tanto tiempo. – se daba la vuelta y se marchaba en esa dirección. – Ponte a salvo ahora que puedes. – le dijo a la chica mientras corría.

· Chica: ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? – la chica estaba estática mirando como el pelilargo se paró en seco antes de saltar a la azotea colindante. – Te crees que no se que eres un asesino enviado desde el Santuario.

La joven sujetó su abrigo y se lo quitó elegantemente dejándolo caer al suelo. Bajo ello estaba vestida con unos ropajes muy ajustados de color blanco y un medallón colgaba de su cuello. "Elena de la Osa Menor, es mi nombre. Soy caballero de Plata de la orden de Atenea, y seré tu combatiente.". Milo se dio la vuelta nuevamente y se preparó para enfrentarla, "Yo soy el Santo Dorado del signo de Escorpio, y vengo en busca de los traidores de Atenea".

La chica sujetó su EI en milésimas de segundo, el cual brilló en su puño con una luz plateada; al levantar su mano la luz la envolvió en un destello y seguidamente estaba equipada con la armadura de la Osa Menor.

El chico no reaccionó equipándose la suya, prefería esperar a ver como se desarrollaría el combate. Pero lo que si hizo fue invitarla con un gesto de su cabeza a bajar a la plaza; ambos de un poderoso salto descendieron quedando semiarrodillados mientras se miraban el uno al otro estudiándose, la niebla les camuflaba a los dos que estaban solos delante de la torre de la campana que no paraba de sonar. "Si no te equipas tu armadura cometes una temeraria imprudencia al subestimarme, en la rebelión derrote a cinco caballeros de mi rango a la vez, no me infravalores por ser de un nivel inferior al tuyo.", le aconsejo sin recibir una respuesta clara. "Tenía entendido que los caballero mujeres estaban obligadas a llevar mascaras, pero tu no llevas ninguna", le comentó al ver que llevaba el rostro al descubierto, pero esta no se dignó a responder a su pregunta, con lo cual se quedaron esperando a que alguno iniciara la contienda.

En otro lugar del pueblo el pelicorto caminaba sin esconder su presencia, se había cansado de permanecer oculto y también quería provocar un poco el pánico entre la población para que salieran espantados y se pusieran al alcance de sus ataques. Como si fuera un poseso, golpeaba brutalmente a todo personaje que le atacaba armados con hoces. Con sus potentes garras atravesaba el abdomen de un valiente y sujetaba su columna vertebral desde el interior, zarandeándolo lo estrellaba contra sus compañeros una y otra vez sin importarle los terribles alaridos que emitía su presa ante semejante dolor.

Un grupo de unos seis hombres corría a su encuentro mientras su verdugo los veía acercase. Soltó al pobre chico moribundo, contra ellos pero todos lo esquivaron y continuaron a por el intruso. El peliazul, con un solo dedo alzado al cielo, su energía se expandía, y seguidamente señalándoles gritó fuertemente, "Ráfaga Cadavérica", una estela de energía violeta avanzaba vertiginosamente en forma de espiral hacia lo hombres, haciéndoles desaparecer en la nada misteriosamente. Pero toda aquella energía se vio reprimida en las manos de un nuevo personaje que apareció de una esquina y la contuvo hasta disiparla.

El hombre, que casualmente fue el que casi lo detecta cuando investigaba el pueblo en la distancia, se quitó sus abrigos descubriendo a un chico de unos veinte años, moreno, de casi dos metros de alto y de potentes rasgos físicos, vestido con una ropa deportiva y una medalla colgada al cuello. Ambos personajes parecían conocerse desde hacía tiempo, "Mascara Mortal, ¿te divierte matar a quienes son más débiles que tu?", le dijo con una voz potente mientras no paraba de acercarse, "Ya es hora de que alguien te haga frente como es debido, y yo te enseñará a respetar la vida de los demás.". Escuchando aquellas palabras el pelicorto, a su vez, se acercaba sin pensárselo mucho sujetando su EI en su puño, el cual brilló con una luz dorada, "Teseo de la Osa Mayor, ya me preguntaba si nuestros caminos no coincidirían nuevamente, es hora de que alguien te haga pagar por tus pecados al levantarte en armas contra la diosa Atenea", al levantar su mano la luz dorada lo envolvió rápidamente y seguidamente ya estaba equipado con la coraza de Cáncer.

"Eres un completo cobarde. Tú que conoces el código de los caballeros, sabes perfectamente que no te puedes equipar la armadura ante un enemigo de menor rango, si antes no se la equipa tu rival.", el Santo de Plata se quitó su EI e invocó su armadura y una vez vestido con su defensa le señaló directamente. "Pero que se puede esperar de ti, el autentico traidor…. Conoces perfectamente que la diosa Atenea no esta en el Santuario y que el Patriarca esta manipulando para hacerse con el control del mundo.", pero recibiendo una mirada sádica como respuesta, "Un nuevo orden se levantará una vez todo este preparado, pero… ¿dónde esta tu hermana Elena, cuando termine contigo iré a por ella y me entretendré un rato antes de matarla también."

Ambos corriendo como proyectiles estrellándose violentamente. Pero MM fue sujetado por la cintura y catapultado a lo alto por la tremenda fuerza del chico; pero al posarse en el suelo lo hizo suavemente por su propia cosmo-energía. Con un movimiento de sus dos brazos acariciando la niebla gritó, "Bruma Letal" y una bruma de color violeta aun más espesa que la gris que los envolvía, aparecía de repente sin elevarse unos veinte centímetros del suelo. Al alcanzar al alto joven sintió como si de repente le sujetaran las piernas; al mirar al piso parecía estar sobre las puertas del infierno pues un gran número de espectros cadavéricos aparecía de la nada sujetándole y tratando de escapar del infierno escalando su cuerpo. Todos aquellos espectros le frenaban y volvía al chico vulnerable a los ataques del pelicorto que se reía a gusto al ver como trataba de quitarse aquellos entes de encima.

El peliazul corría hacia el pobre inutilizado con sus garras listas, tras soltarle dos ganchos, que le hubieran desgarrado la cara si no fuera por la protección del casco, le dio una patada en el estomago apoyándose en él y dando una voltereta hacia tras, sorprendiéndose del aguante del alto, que seguía intentando defenderse. Tras lanzarle otros cuatro golpes en el estomago consecutivos, lo dejó arrodillado y listo para recibir su "Ráfaga Cadavérica". Levantó su mano con un dedo señalándolo le dijo: "No te preocupes, no estarás solo mucho tiempo en el averno, tu hermana te hará una pronta visita."

Tras decir aquellas palabras que enfurecieron al Oso Mayor, un gélido ambiente surgió del Santo de Plata que neutralizó los efectos de la bruma. "Te voy a matar MM, serás tu el que se vaya al averno a pagar por todos los pecados que has hecho"

Como un cohete, Teseo se dirigió hasta MM golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que gritaba, "Glaciación". Con un potente gancho impactó de lleno en la barbilla, lanzándolo hacia lo alto pero no muy lejos pues quedó congelado a medio metro del suelo y estático dentro de un cono gélido.

Al acercarse a comprobar si había muerto, se sobresaltó al ver como el Santo abría los ojos desde el interior de aquella prisión. Una potente cosmo-energía dorada surgió reventando el hielo en una explosión que lanzó muy lejos al pelinegro.

En la plaza de la iglesia Milo se empezaba a impacientar ante la falta de iniciativa de su rival. Pero repentinamente la chica en un vertiginoso movimiento se posicionó hasta él atacándole con una vigorosa patada, pero que resultó inútil pues como si de un espectro se tratara lo atravesó como si fuera aire. Quedando desconcertada, se giró comprobando que su enemigo estaba a su espalda, "¿Sorprendida, mi "Doble Espectral" es una técnica de despiste ante mis enemigos; por mi elevada velocidad creo una imagen de mi mismo que deja vulnerables a los que se me oponen.". Después de dedicarle aquellas palabras se puso en posición ofensiva y la invitó nuevamente a atacarle elegantemente.

La chica encendía su cosmo-energía de color blanca mientras el frío lo envolvía todo, "Sigues subestimándome al haber dejado tan buena ocasión para matarme. Veamos como te las arreglas corriendo sobre un el piso completamente helado.", tras decirle aquello dio un salto y con sus dos manos unidas lanzó un poderoso rayo blanco al piso que lo congeló en todas direcciones, inclusive las piernas del dorado que quedó inmovilizado. Como si fuera una patinadora profesional, se dirigía hacia el chico avanzando sobre aquella pista de hielo.

El pelilargo trato de invocar su "Restricción", pero no surgió efecto sobre aquella enemiga. "Las técnicas de inmovilización por ondas no funcionan contra los caballeros de los hielos; el gélido ambiente neutraliza tus ataques psíquicos", le dijo la chica antes de soltarle un golpe en el estomago que lo dejó medio congelado, pero aun inmovilizado. La chica seguía patinando a su alrededor mirando como el Santo no podía liberarse de su ataque, y se dirigió a golpearlo nuevamente, pero esta vez la que se vio atónita fue ella, al surgir de repente unas corrientes de aire que le impedían acercarse y la alejaban del chico.

Milo tenía los ojos completamente blancos mientras provocaba una nueva técnica. Unas estelas cegadoras doradas surgían entre aquella ventolera que se tornaba huracanada, impidiendo la percepción de la chica, que solo escuchaba la voz de Milo, "El "Aire Santo" es otro de mis movimientos psíquicos que no has podido neutralizar con tu frío, ahora la ventaja que tenías con el piso helado se ha tornado en tu contra.". Arrastrada sin poder sujetarse era llevada de un lado a otro sin poder detenerse, mientras había perdido la visión de su enemigo por las estelas. De repente se encontró sujetada por la espalda y quedó neutralizada por los brazos del Escorpión.

· Milo: ¿Dijiste enserio que Enoc no estaba en este pueblo? – la mantenía fuertemente atrapada, mientras esta no intentaba liberarse.

· Elena: ¿Quieres ver a Enoc de Orión, el no es como los otros caballeros de Plata. – seguía sin intentar liberarse de Milo, parecía estar tranquila entre sus brazos. – Su nivel es mucho más alto que los dorados, tuvo un gran maestro que no le limitó su aprendizaje al rango que le correspondía.

· Milo: Me da igual, no puedo volver al Santuario si no es con el Emblema de la constelación de Orión. – de repente ambos sintieron una perturbación que provenía del interior del pueblo. – El enemigo de MM esta en las últimas, solo lo conozco un poco pero supongo que lo estará despellejando.

· Elena: Ese enemigo es mi hermano y es muy fuerte, pero ante los abusadores de los caballeros dorados esta en desventaja. – le decía mientras se preocupaba por el estado de su familiar. – Pues si lo que quieres es ver al Santo de Orión…. – como si fuera una gata se liberaba elegantemente y en una milésima de segundo de su captor. Dándose la vuelta, con toda su cosmo-energía, le lanzó una poderosa ráfaga de energía que le dio directamente en todo el estomago del Escorpión, despidiéndolo por los aires propulsado directo contra el campanario de la iglesia. – Está de camino y en breve te encontraras con él. Yo en cambio iré a ayudar a mi hermano contra ese asesino de MM.

Milo, imposibilitado ante aquella tremenda fuerza que lo propulsaba, se hizo un ovillo para protegerse viendo que se acercaba directo contra el campanario atravesándolo de un lado al otro; tras su paso, la torre cayó destrozado en mitad de la plaza, mientras el iba derecho a precipitarse en mitad del enorme cementerio que tras la iglesia había.

Continuará….


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

En un extenso horizonte, tan profundo como la eternidad, el cielo, sin rastro del firmamento pues una capa de nubes lo envolvía completamente, y el océano parecía estar a una distancia muy corta el uno del otro. La oscuridad de la noche daba a las nubes un color tenebrosamente oscuro, mientras que las aguas a su vez estaban apaciguadas.

En aquella aparente tranquilidad imperecedera un estruendo sonido comenzaba a percibirse. De repente, de entre las oscuras nubes, una bola de fuego se abría camino creando un surco a su paso. Dentro de aquella llama incandescente un personaje se encontraba hecho un ovillo supuestamente consiente, dirigiéndose sin remedio a estrellarse contra aquel imponente océano.

Con un potente grito de angustia, el meteoro humano impactó contra la superficie, creando consigo una explosión que sacudió toda aquella tranquilidad.

La onda expansiva provocada se propagó muy rápido apartando las nubes a su vez, dejando el cielo completamente despejado, pero sin una sola estrella a la vista. Parecía como si todo aquel lugar fuera un recinto cerrado, una prisión en la que los muros que la aislaban del exterior estaban tan perdidos en el infinito que un ser caería en la locura antes de encontrar la manera de salir de aquel lugar.

Pese a producirse tal tremenda detonación, ese paraje recuperó la tranquilidad tras unos pocos minutos en lo que todo quedó en calma. El único rastro del cataclismo se podía percibir en el cielo, que había quedado completamente libre de nubes.

Pasado un largo tiempo un personaje emergía del fondo, saliendo a la superficie con un tremendo alarido, un grito de angustia y a la vez de odio. Milo respiraba tremendamente agitado, manteniéndose en la superficie mirando a todos lados tratando de averiguar donde se encontraba. Una tenue luz, parecida a la luz de un anochecer eterno, iluminaba el lugar dejando ver su inmensidad.

Echándose un vistazo a si mismo, se percató que las ropas que hubiera llevado se habían convertido en cenizas, calcinadas por las llamas producidas por la velocidad de su vertiginoso viaje. Estaba completamente desnudo en aquel océano muerto.

Tras pasar minutos, tantos como para exasperar a cualquiera, Milo se arto de estar incomoda situación. Concentró su energía y encendió su cosmos, consiguiendo con ello elevarse sobre las aguas hasta colocarse de pie sobre ellas. Caminaba sobre la superficie, sin una dirección concreta, como si de rígido suelo se tratara.

Todo era tan interminable que desalentaba el espíritu. El peliazul llegó a perder la paciencia y acabó corriendo a la velocidad de la luz sin conseguir llegar a ningún lado. "¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?", se preguntaba una y otra vez hasta que perdió por completo la esperanza y se quedó quieto sin pensar en nada. Pero una agitación en el mar le llamó la atención tras él, como si un ser subacuatico le estuviera rondando a sus espaldas.

El chico se volvió analizando que había sido aquella perturbación; dio unos pasos atrás y tras notar una sensación extraña miro a sus pies, descubriendo con asombro como se había metido en terreno firme. Al volver a mirar a sus espaldas no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, todo aquel mar había desaparecido y se encontraba ahora sobre una llanura vastísima. Girando su cabeza miro hacia donde se había producido la agitación en el agua terminó de descubrir que no había ni rastro del mar donde había caído.

"Este sitio me resulta extrañamente familiar….", dijo el joven mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, "Yo he estado aquí antes….", en su mente algunos vagos recuerdos le estaban azotando, pero no le dieron tiempo a recordarlo del todo pues un sonido estruendoso se acercaba desde el horizonte en forma de una tormenta de una pared de de oscuridad que envolvía en la nada todo lo que atrapara. El peliazul al verse sin posibilidad de escapatoria extendió los brazos en cruz y se dejó golpear por aquella oscuridad, que se lo llevó hacia lo alto dentro de un tornado.

Al abrir nuevamente sus ojos, se encontraba en otro lugar. Mirando hacia el cielo, comprobó que sobre un agujero en el techo, las estrellas del cielo brillaban en un firmamento lleno de vida, en la que algunas nubes altas avanzaban lentamente. No recordaba muy bien donde estaba pero al mirar a su alrededor pudo notar que estaba dentro de un panteón, tumbado sobre la lapida rota de algún difunto. Había llegado ahí atravesando el techo.

Levantándose dolorido, se reincorporó comprobando su estado. Las ropas deportivas que llevaba estaban un poco rasgadas pero intactas, por lo demás no tenía rastros de heridas; desenganchando la cremallera se quito la parte de arriba del chándal quedándose en camiseta de manga corta y el pantalón. De un salto bajó de la tumba y se puso al lado de las puertas de salida. Pero antes de salir se termino de sacudir los restos de polvo y escombros que le pudieran quedar encima.

Empujando los portones con fuerza, los abrió comprobando que estaba en el cementerio de aquel pueblo de montaña, perdido en la cordillera de los Cárpatos. A lo lejos la imagen de la iglesia con su torre destruida le hizo terminar de aceptar que todo aquel extraño acontecimiento había sido producto de una pesadilla. El cementerio era realmente grande, parecía que era el campo santo para los habitantes de muchos pueblos de los alrededores, tumbas de todas las clases estaban repartidas entre jardines y árboles un poco descuidados.

Bajando por las escaleras que daban a campo santo, las esculturas de dos ángeles con sus espadas apuntando sus espadas al cielo escoltaban los pies de aquella escalinata. Echando un rápido vistazo rastreaba toda su perspectiva pero sintió un cierto pavor al pasar entre los ángeles de mármol, algo en ellos le producía una incomoda cesación de desconfianza. Y peor fue su reacción al percibir como si las estatuas le siguieran sus movimientos con la cabeza.

De un fulminante salto, se puso a unos metros de ellas y trato de sujetar su EI para invocar su armadura, pero la medalla no estaba en su cuello. Tras un registro sobre si mismo se dio cuenta que la había perdido en durante su caída. Pero se tranquilizó al ver que aquellos ángeles de frió mármol seguían inmóviles en sus estandartes. "¿Me estaré volviendo loco?", se preguntaba, aun arrodillado, a si mismo mientras con sus manos se frotaba los ojos.

- ¿De que tienes miedo? – una profunda voz emergió de entre aquel cementerio.

- Yo no tengo que temer nada…. – fue la respuesta del peliazul, que poniéndose en pie supuso que su principal objetivo había acudido a su encuentro. – Supongo que quien habla es el famoso Enoc de Orión. Quien debieras de temer eres tú…, pues la justicia del santuario ha llegado a castigar tus pecados. – miraba a todos lados tratando de localizarlo.

- El Santuario debería estar tremendamente inquietado de que yo siga con vida, para mandar a varios Santos de Oro a darme caza. – la voz seguía sin descubrir su presencia. – Es todo un halago hacia mi persona… pero… ¿solo uno me va a hacer frente?

- Te sientes alagado en vez de aterrorizado, curiosa reacción en un Caballero de Plata. – Milo caminaba entre las tumbas aparentando que buscaba su presa, pero lo que realmente trataba de encontrar era su EI; la experiencia contra Elena de la Osa Mayor le había demostrado que no debía subestimar a aquellos enemigos. – En realidad somos dos Santos Dorados los que hemos venido, pero mi compañero esta combatiendo a tus secuaces. Déjate ver si no tienes temores.

- Santos de Oro…, siempre con su prepotencia al descubierto…, los intocables del Santuario. – la voz parecía estar muy cerca del pelilargo. – Vuestro propio convencimiento de que sois los más poderosos os llevará a vuestra destrucción. Os creéis los más fieles a Atenea pero desconocéis que sois los más traidores hacia ella. ¿Perteneces al complot del Patriarca? o ¿solo eres un títere de sus influencias?

- ¡Calla tu boca y déjate ver! – le gritó con autoridad. - ¡No dejaré que me embauques con tus palabras sibilinas! eres un traidor de Atenea y con lo cual tu castigo se pagará con la muerte.

- Pobre Santo Dorado…, tan joven, tan convencido de que nadie lo puede derrotar. – detrás de unos grandes árboles que estaba en uno de los bordes del cementerio apareció la figura de un chico que se mantenía en las sombras. – Subestimarme te llevará a una muerte segura. – caminaba hacia la luz dejándose ver, estaba cubierto por una túnica con capucha que le ocultaba su rostro, pero el Caballero de Plata era bastante alto, casi un metro noventa. – Creo que no solo son dos los Santos de Oro que han acudido…, alguien más a asistido siguiendo vuestros pasos.

En el interior del pueblo, por sus calles aun desiertas y extrañamente tranquilas, dos personajes se enfrentaban en un combate teóricamente desequilibrado. Resultaba muy insólito que con el escándalo que estaban produciendo no se hubieran despertado el resto de habitantes del lugar. Los cadáveres de los guardianes que lo custodiaban yacían muertos en el suelo, sin rostro en sus caras.

"Ráfaga Cadavérica", gritaba el Santo de Cáncer proyectando su potente rayo contra su alto enemigo, el cual contuvo su energía en una sola mano, neutralizándola con una gélida fuerza. Teseo aun resistía con increíble tenacidad y le hacía frente con valentía, pero de repente tras una extraña sensación sus ojos se distrajeron un segundo y con una sonrisa le dedico unas palabras, "Disfruta de tus últimos momentos MM, pues tu final ha llegado".

De un salto en pirueta el caballero de la Osa Menor consiguió ponerse a espaldas del pelicorto, sin que este no pudiera hacer nada. Con sus dos manos extendidas le propinó un tremendo empujón que se vio incrementado por una helada explosión, "Conjunción Polar", fue lo que gritó mientras una pared de energía blanca lo propulsara en la distancia estrellándolo contra el suelo, haciéndole rondar unos metros hasta pararse frente los pies de la joven Elena.

- Dama de lo Hielos…, desde que te fuiste no hecho otra cosa mas que pensar en ti. – poniéndose de rodillas, dolorido, el pelicorto trataba de tocar sus pies, pero la chica se retiro un palmo. – Vuelve conmigo al Santuario y compartamos el mundo cuando el Patriarca lo conquiste.

- Tiempo atrás pensé que te podía reformar… pero desde que descubrí que eras un sádico homicida no he querido saber nada más de ti. – la chica se arrodillaba poniéndose a su altura mientras extendía su brazo hacia la pechera del cangrejo. – Ponte en paz MM, la única manera de que purifiques tus pecados es en el infierno. – los ojos del pelicorto la miraron llenándose de rabia. – ¡¡Conjunción Polar!

Sin dar tiempo al Santo para moverse, la pared de energía blanca lo propulsaba desde su posición hacia muchos metros atrás, donde Teseo le esperaba para rebotarlo con la misma técnica y devolverlo hacia su hermana, que a su vez se lo retornaba en un ataque exponencial que estaba destrozando a MM. Estaba completamente atrapado en una trampa de hielo que se hacía más fuerte a cada golpe. "Muere vil asesino y libera al mundo de la maldición que le supone tenerte pisando su faz.", le dedicó unas últimas palabras Teseo, que enfurecieron al prisionero.

"Lo siento ineptos… pero tendréis que esperar a otro día para acabar conmigo.", gritaba MM mientras trataba de resistir los impactos repetidos. "Ondas Infernales" profirió con toda su alma realizando su técnica más poderosa sobre si mismo, ante el estupor de los dos hermanos que vieron como se desmaterializaba misteriosamente en estelas.

"Desgraciado, ha utilizado su técnica en si mismo para trasportarse a las llanuras previas al Hades….", el potente ataque combinado se detuvo mientras Teseo miraba a todos lados buscando la reaparición del Cangrejo, "Pese a ello tiene que estar agotado, no resistirá mucho más. Busquémosle y terminemos de una vez. No puede permanecer mucho tiempo escondido". Ambos salieron corriendo por las calles preguntándose porque estaban tan tranquilas, pues nadie del pueblo se había despertado.

Más no tuvieron que indagar mucho, pues tan solo llegar a la vía principal que atravesaba el pueblo de lado a lado, se toparon con una pared de espesa bruma que los envolvía en unos segundos. Los hermanos conocían perfectamente que dentro de aquella espesura se ocultaba el sicario, y el joven previno una nueva invocación de la técnica neutralizante y congeló parcialmente con su energía el piso, para evitar que se produjera la "Bruma Letal".

- Muy hábil Caballero. – la voz de MM aparecía de algún lugar de entre la niebla. – Veo que eres muy inteligente, al evitar que pudiera inmovilizaros…. Más no podréis salvaros de una muerte segura, ni vosotros ni ningún habitante de este pueblo.

- ¿Los estas manteniendo dormidos para eliminarlos más adelante? – Elena no se mantenía muy lejos de su hermano para no separarse y ser menos vulnerable. – No se como pudiste engañarme haciéndome creer que eras diferente.

- Tres son las "Brumas" que domino. – desde su camuflaje se movía de un lado para otro sigilosamente esperando que bajar la guardia y atacar. – La "Mortal", en la que soy invisible, la "Letal", en la que inmovilizo a mis enemigos con la aparición de mis almas en pena…. Y por último lugar la "Sutil", con ella consigo dormir a mis oponentes si no están en estado de máxima alerta.

- Que lastima que no podrás matar a nadie…, tal vez tengas suerte con nosotros…, pero contra Enoc ni con toda la fortuna del mundo. – el chico alto sentían que su enemigo no estaba muy lejos y encendía su cosmo-energía. – Aparece y terminemos con esto.

Entre aquella niebla, el sigiloso acechador rondaba a sus no tan indefensas presas, esperando la más mínima posibilidad para atacarles, pero para su desgracia los hermanos eran bastante hábiles a la hora de protegerse mutuamente y era prácticamente imposible un acercamiento sin ser descubierto. Pero ante su frustración, optó por mantenerse oculto y recuperarse de ataque antes recibido.

La Caballero de la Osa Mayor que se mantenía dándole la espalda a su hermano le dedicó una palabras, "Ya me he cansado de esperar, si no apareces te haré salir.", con su cosmo-energía lanzó un rayo al piso congelándolo completamente y convirtiéndolo en una pista de hielo. Todo se había convertido en terreno muy inestable y solo los Santos de los Hielos podían moverse con normalidad.

MM estaba en serios apuros pues no podía moverse del sitio y tratando de atacar solo conseguiría resbalarse. Solo podía ver como sus enemigos se desplazaban elegantemente seguros en su ventaja y se le acercaban sin remedio. Pero su atención se distrajo y sus ojos se volvieron completamente oscuros. Su proyección astral salió disparada a la entrada del pueblo, a unos quinientos metros de su posición, donde una sombra estaba entrando por el paso.

En la distancia, aquel nuevo personaje cuya coraza y delgada figura estaba oculta por la oscuridad de la noche, solo se le podía distinguir dos grandes cuernos en su casco. La visión proyectada de MM, observó como de la mano apuntando al piso y completamente estirada de este personaje, dos pequeños esferas de energía se empezaban a acumular y girar alrededor de ella cargándose de fuerza.

Al volver a su cuerpo, el Santo de Cáncer comprobó como Teseo y Elena lo habían detectado y se acercaban peligrosamente hacia él, con su cosmo-energía en máximos. Sin poder hacer nada se preparó para recibir el impacto de su ataque concentrando toda su fuerza en la defensa. "¡¡¡Glaciación!", gritaron los hermanos a la vez; su potente técnica daba de llenó al joven inmóvil que salió disparado por los aires y fue directo a estrellarse contra el suelo, pero para su sorpresa no cayó en terreno duro, pues un cómodo cúmulo de pétalos de rosas le había evitado estrellarse.

La "Bruma Mortal" se disipó como por encanto en unas milésimas de segundo, revelando a los dos caballeros que en la distancia el personaje que estaba a medio kilómetro de ellos desencadenaba una potente técnica con solo blandir su brazo hacia lo alto. "Piedras Estelares", se escucharon con fuerza, mientras las dos esferas de potente energía se dirigían hacia ellos girando sobre si mismas y provocando una poderosa destrucción a su paso.

Sin remedió fueron golpeados y propulsados por una gran explosión que los estrello brutalmente en la fachada del edificio atravesándola. El personaje caminaba aristocráticamente hacia ellos, mientras de los escombros volvían a la vía principal Teseo ayudando a su hermana.

- Tenias que ser tu…. – le dijo el chico al nuevo personaje. – El señor de las espadas…, Shura de Capricornio, el Santo que dice ser el más fiel de todos.

- Solo soy fiel a la fuerza y al poder…. – se colocaba delante de ellos, mientras MM se posicionaba tras él. – El Santuario para asegurar la victoria, sois demasiado peligrosos para la causa del Patriarca. – de repente de algún lugar aparecía una nueva voz, muy delicada.

- Saga de Géminis conoce perfectamente la fuerza de Enoc y quiere que lo eliminemos sin posibilidad a frustrar sus filas. – tras los hermanos caía desde lo alto un nuevo personaje equipado con otra armadura de oro, el cual cuando tocó tierra desplegó un surco de pétalos de rosas rojas.

- Afrodita de Piscis, solo tú deja ese rastro. Tres Dorados contra dos de Plata…. – dijo Elena poniéndose en posición combatida. – Veo que respetáis fielmente el código de Atenea… el que prohíbe los enfrentamientos desequilibrados.

- Ese es el de Atenea. – dijo Shura, blandiendo nuevamente su mano y preparado para atacar. – El del Patriarca es distinto…, el fin justifica los medios.

Los tres Santos Dorados rodearon a los "traidores" para ejecutarlos. MM, con sus garras preparadas señalaba a la chica con su sádica mirada, mientras Afrodita tenía en su mano una hermosa rosa blanca. Por último Shura, conocedor de que lo que iba a hacer no estaba bien, miró al piso y se despidió de ellos, "Lo siento pero debe ser así", alzó su mano gritando, "¡¡¡Sables Gemelos!".

Todos los ataques se entremezclaron en una agitación tremenda que provocaba destellos en el cielo. "Rosas Pirañas", "Ráfaga Cadavérica", "Glaciación", entre otros eran los gritos que se podían escuchar mientras la intensidad disminuía en una mala señal para los rebeldes, que tenían todas las de perder.

Finalmente, los dos hermanos acabaron con sus corazas destruidas y derrotados en el suelo, mientras que los tres Santos Dorados estaban de pie a su alrededor, dos de ellos sonriendo y el tercero sin expresión en su rostro. Al Señor de las Espadas lo que acababa de hacer no le parecía lo más justo pero no había otro remedio, ellos pondrían en serio peligro los planes del Patriarca. Sin embargo a los otros dos le había parecido una gloriosa victoria; MM se acercaba a la chica acariciándole la cara con sus garras provocándole pequeñas heridas. Por su parte Afrodita sujetaba al chico aun vivo, lanzándolo lejos y disparándole varias de sus rosas lo dejó clavado en la pared de un edificio mientras gemía de dolor.

El chico, resistiendo a morirse, comprobaba como el que lo había clavado ahí le lanzaba, una a una, rozas rojas a su cuerpo atravesándolo lentamente y provocándole tremendos dolores. "Que resistente eres, pero me gusta así, veamos cuatas eres capaz de aguantar.", le dijo Afrodita mientras seguía martirizándolo, pero se cansó rápido y preparó un flor blanca para terminar con su suplicio. Por otro lado, las garras de peliazul desgarraban el abdomen de la chica desangrándola tranquilamente, mientras la mantenía aprisionada, "Tu rostro será el más glorioso que ocupará mi templo, disfrutare de tu belleza por la eternidad", levantaba su mano y también se preparó para acabar con ella.

- ¿Dónde esta Milo? – preguntó Shura extrañado, mientras caminaba alejándose aquellos que estaban disfrutando acabando con los moribundos. – Tenemos que ayudarle a acabar con Orión. – repentinamente el suelo comenzó a temblar como si un terremoto se empezara a producir. - ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Las piedras del piso se movían cada vez más fuerte, mientras la sacudida comenzaba a desquebrajar las frágiles casas que estaban en el lugar. Los tres Santos se pusieron en pie colocándose juntos y preguntándose que estaba sucediendo, los dos hermanos aun vivos desconocían que estaba provocando tal terremoto. Las sacudidas se hicieron muy violentas, hasta provocar la inestabilidad de los tres chicos que tuvieron ponerse inclinados y apoyarse con las manos en el piso para ganar estabilidad. Sabían que aquello no era nada natural y a lo lejos les llegaba un sonido devastador que se les acercaba rápidamente.

"¡¡¡¡Resguardaros!", gritó Capricornio, mientras que el caballero de Cáncer al ver que una onda expansiva, como muro de fuego que arrasaba todo el lugar en todas direcciones, se les venía encima llamó a sus "Ondas Infernales", tele-trasportándolos a los tres a un lugar seguro, mientras los hermanos con todo el pueblo era destruido y desintegrado sin dejar ningún rastro.

Una vez pasada la catástrofe, MM, Afrodita y Shura, volvieron a reaparecer en el mismo sitio, comprobando que solo quedaba un terreno carbonizado que se extendía en todas direcciones y a mucha distancia. Incluso el bosque que envolvía al pueblo también había sido arrasado. El peliazul pegó un grito al cielo al comprobar como había pedido la posibilidad de tener el rostro de la Dama del Hielo en su templo, mientras los otros dos caminaban hacia una luz que estaba en la distancia.

Miraron con asombro como un hombre estaba arrodillado en el piso con dos alas luminosas de ángel a su espalda, que los segaba a medida que se iban acercando. De repente aquella luz desapareció a la vez que las alas, revelando que era Milo el personaje que estaba arrodillado sin su armadura puesta. Pero no solo descubrieron eso, sino también a otro hombre que lo mantenía recostado en su regazo. Sin decir palabra el pelilargo, que solo llevaba el pantalón, se levantó, dejando el cuerpo en el suelo, con la medalla de plata de Orión en su mano se dirigió hacia los tres personajes y se la entregó sin mirarlos.

- Llevádsela al Patriarca…. – los pasaba de largo con la mirada perdida. – Decidle que yo me reuniré con él en unos días. – en su cuello colgaba el EI del Escorpión.

- ¿Que rayos ha pasado? – le preguntó MM mientras era ignorado, después fue a comprobar que Enoc había sido eliminado. – Este despojo esta muerto…, yo que quería tener su rostro entre mis trofeos.

Shura de Capricornio se volteaba con el EI requerido, "Volvamos al Santuario…, aquí no tenemos nada mas que hacer.", ignoraba al pelilargo que se marchaba caminando. Afrodita le seguía dejando la rosa blanca en el piso como recuerdo de su paso en el lugar. Y MM, tremendamente frustrado de poder provocar una masacre se fue indignado, maldiciendo a Milo, "No mataras a ningún inocente…, no mataras a ningún inocente…. Maldito hipócrita, al final vas tu y acabas con todos."

Separando sus caminos se alejaron perdiéndose en aquella noche, en la que cientos de inocentes habían perdido la vida.

Continuara.


End file.
